


Crumbling Walls

by nelipotnefelibata



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelipotnefelibata/pseuds/nelipotnefelibata
Summary: Steve’s nervous. There’s no denying that.  Hargrove always acts like he knows exactly what he’s doing, like being with a guy is nothing new to him.But now, having Billy under him and looking just as nervous, Steve thinks he may have been wrong all along.*Or, Steve realises that there may be more to Billy Hargrove than he might have thought.





	Crumbling Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Harringrove Week of Love! This is a short thing for the coming untouched prompt. Hope you enjoy!

Since the moment that Hargrove had stepped into Hawkins, everyone had associated him with dominance. It was in the way he walked, the clothes he wore, in how he took the place as king without needing anyone to give him a hand. Steve had believed it too, even when Hargrove was just an afterthought, a whisper that he hadn’t paid much attention to. At the time, there had been more important things to worry about.

But lately? Well. Things have changed. Steve thinks that The Fight was a big part of that, because even with fresh cuts and memories that spoke about that night, from then on Steve started to pay more attention to Hargrove. He noticed the sweat running down his chest, hoped for the short seconds when their eyes would meet.

Billy answered back, didn’t back away from Steve’s searching. That’s how, as if it was a crash, fire ignited between them and they became a thing. Nameless and unspoken, but fierce and intense and just short of out of control. It was a craving, both of them desperate for stolen moments, even when their time together was so short that they had the clock going _tik tok tik tok_ over their heads. They waited for the other boy in bathrooms, at dark corners of parties, in closet rooms. It didn’t matter where, as long as they could touch each other, rutting against one another and trying to bite down any noise that fought to leave their throats, kissing into silence the ones that escaped.

But tonight’s different. They’d planned it, for starts, which is so out place for them that Steve had been nervous the whole time they talked about it, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And even if they’d only agreed on a place and time, no discussion of what would happen, Steve had put a couple of condoms in his wallet. He wasn't expecting anything, _obviously_ , but. Just in case, right?

That's how the afternoon found them, first just chatting and joking like friends, drinking cheap beer and whatever expensive bottle Steve had stolen from his parents’ collection. But soon enough they were kissing and groping each other in Steve's car, desperate and rough, finally able to take each other's clothes off.

Now they have the whole night ahead of them to take their time and do as they please. Steve has Hargrove completely naked under him, laying on the backseat of his car. It’s a sight. Steve sits back on his knees and enjoys the moment, paying attention to every detail of Hargrove that is being revealed to him. His curls are spread over the seat and the moonlight hits his eyes just right, making them look so blue. Lips already red and swollen, because Steve can’t seem to be able to stay away from him for long. He’s all muscles and golden skin, warm and oh so inviting. He looks like he belongs to a painting in a museum, like the ones that his parents always talk about when they come back from their trips.

He looks at ease. Steve’s always known that Hargrove knows what he’s doing. At first he could only see it in the way he acted, but recently he’s known it from first hand experience. Hargrove knows exactly how to touch him to make his skin feel like it’s burning, like there’s not enough air for him to breathe. It’s obvious that Hargrove has had experience with guys before, even if he’s never told Steve about it.

And, like. Steve’s had his own share of experiences as well. Granted, they’ve all been with girls, but that’s got to count for something, right? Right.

Yeah, no. Steve’s nervous. There’s no denying that. He's always been used to being King Steve, the guy every girl in Hawkins wanted to fuck, and known to make all of them feel good. Even with Nancy, things had always felt easy. But with this, with Hargrove? Steve doesn’t really know what he’s doing. Most of the time he can’t even think when they’re together, he just follows whatever feels good and hopes for the best. He feels like he’s in sixth grade, giving his first kiss and feeling stupid in the process. How is he supposed to know what to do, how to act? He's following Hargrove's steps blindly, hoping he doesn't turn around and notice that Steve knows nothing.

“Like what you see?” Hargrove says with a smirk.

Steve knows it shouldn’t, that he isn’t one of those girls that drop their panties the moment they hear Hargrove’s voice, but. It calms him down instantly, makes him take a breath and think clearly.

Right. Steve’s nervous, but that’s alright. As long as he doesn’t show it, as long as Hargrove doesn’t know, everything’s fine. He just has to start with something he already knows and build up from there. Easy and familiar.

Kissing, Steve knows. And if it both distracts Hargrove and stops Steve from having to answer something that will just showcase how anxious he is, the better.

So Steve lowers himself down, until his full weight is on top of Hargrove. Stops right before their lips touch and lets the seconds go, takes his time. It makes girls crazy every time, and even Hargrove isn't an exception. Because if there’s something he’s learnt during their time together, is that Hargrove’s impatient, wants to make everything desperate, forceful, thoughtless. He arrives, turns Steve's world around and leaves, everything _fastfastfast_.

Just as Steve expected, Hargrove closes the distance between them.

Steve loses himself in the kiss, lets himself enjoy it and pushes some of his anxiety away. They stay like that for what could be seconds, minutes, hours; Steve doesn't really know. It's a constant fight, with Steve leading the kiss but Hargrove trying to dominate it. As always, they can't keep their hands off each other. Soft hair, sharp jaw, strong arms, warm skin; Steve touches everything, wants as much as he can get.

He moves his hand down Hargrove's body almost without thinking, desire and the need to be as close to him as possible guiding Steve. He plays with the hair below Hargrove's stomach, eats up the noises that come from his mouth.

When Steve gets his hand to Hargrove's dick, he gives it a few lazy tugs, relishes the feel and weight of it. But it doesn't last long. Steve wants more, wants to get to every part of Hargrove that he can.

Sucking Hargrove's dick is something that Steve also knows.

He’s done this before. It had been a surprise, the first time that Steve sucked his dick and found out how much he liked it, even as new and sloppy as it had been.

Now, after having some practice, Steve’s not as nervous as he once had been. He goes down the length of Hargrove's body, kisses every inch of skin he can find on his way. A breath is let out above him when he flicks a nipple, abs flutter when he leaves a kiss on a sensitive spot, hands go through his hair when he bites a strong thigh.

He teases Hargrove first, knows that it drives him insane. Lets his breath touch Hargrove's cock, watches it throb as if it's trying to get closer, aching for contact. Starts licking at the head, tasting the drop of precum that's there already. He moves down the base, alternating between kisses and laps, as he listens to the noises that Hargrove makes above him.

Normally, Steve would be looking at Hargrove's face the whole time, trying to find what makes him tick and committing to memory all of his expressions. But now, Steve has a knot in his stomach that won't let him move his eyes up, lest Hargrove realises how nervous Steve is. So Steve keeps on going, with his eyes closed the whole time and concentrating on making this as good as possible, using every trick he's learned since this thing with Hargrove started.

When a tug on his hair makes Steve look up, he catches Hargrove's eyes. His face doesn't say anything, but there's something in his eyes, a fire that Steve hasn't seen before. It sends chills down his spine, makes his own dick stirr. Hargrove's hands tell everything that he isn't saying, as he pulls Steve's hair and guides his head to his dick, all while their gazes never break.

Steve sucks the head of Hargrove's dick and lets himself surrender to the task at hand. He enjoys it, feels his own cock hard as a rock even when it hasn't been untouched, and a thought crosses his mind. Could he come like this, with only the feel of Hargrove's cock on his tongue, his hands in his hair and listening to the fast breaths above him? Steve lets the idea go and sucks with more vehemence, because the answer to that question feels a little bit too much like truth, the kind that he doesn't want to confront because it's _too much_ and is scared it'll hurt.

After a few minutes, Steve realizes he can’t go on like this forever. Like, it’s clear where this is supposed to go. And just like that, the nerves are back. He takes his mouth off Hargrove’s dick, takes it in his palm and jacks it off lazily, tries to drag it out. How is he supposed to make it good for Hargrove when he has no idea what he’s doing? Even if Steve’s had sex before, this feels so different. This isn’t only the first guy he’s been with, it’s also Billy Hargrove. The dude that knows exactly what and how to do it, the one who’ll make fun of Steve the second he shows how unsure he is.

Maybe he should just leave it like this. Suck Hargrove off and act like that’s all he was expecting from the encounter. Move on from it and never ever show how much this is affecting him. He already made the mistake of showing too much of his hand to Nancy, he’s not about to do it again—

“Steve, c’mon.”

Steve had forgotten that he still had Hargrove's dick in his hand, not even jacking him off anymore. They’ve never called each other by their first names before, that’s an unspoken rule that neither have broken. Until now. The surprise takes Steve away from his own thoughts, makes him look at Hargrove just so he can make sure that he isn’t imagining things.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this.

Hargrove looks so closed off. He isn’t looking at Steve, instead staring at the roof of the car with a frown. Even with the bad lighting, Steve can see he’s blushing and biting his lips. He looks nervous.

Steve had never thought he’d see Hargrove anything but sure of himself, arrogant and cocky. He’d always believed that Hargrove had more experience than him, that he’d like to have the upper hand in any relationship, no matter how intimate. With the way that Hargrove usually looked and acted, all cocky and just out of Steve’s reach, it seemed like there was no other possible option.

Or, at least, that’s what Steve had thought.

But now? Steve’s doubting everything he’d believed as fact about Billy Hargrove.

That's when he realizes that maybe he isn't the only nervous one, that maybe this is just as new to Billy as it is to himself.

Steve moves up Billy's body, until he crosses the distance between their lips. The kiss is short, just a peck, just enough to give Steve the last bit of courage that he needs.

"Want you to fuck me," Billy murmurs when they separate, their foreheads touching while they share breaths in the small space between them. He moves his hand lower, down Steve's stomach, until his fist is circling Steve's dick and giving it a tight pull.

"What? Yeah, okay," Steve says, a little bit dumb. He clears his throat, feels his cheeks go red. "Uh, we need. Condom. We need a condom."

Billy's smirk is back on his face, and he flashes it at Steve while he twists to search the floor. He turns around with a condom in his hands and makes quick work of opening it and sliding it on Steve's dick.

Steve straightens up as much as he can, his head at an awkward angle against the low roof of the car, and looks at Billy beneath him, spread out and ready. Even with the knot of nerves still in his stomach, Steve can feel it being overpowered by the butterflies of excitement squeezing his chest.

Right. This is happening. He's really going to fuck a boy, he's about to fuck Billy. _Deep breaths, Harrington._

He takes his dick in his hand and lets it circle Billy's hole, before lowering himself down until their lips are just a breath away from one other, Steve's forearms at each side of Billy's face.

"Just let me know if it hurts, alright?" Steve says as he positions himself against Billy.

Uncharacteristically, Billy remains quiet and only gives a tight nod.

Steve gives the first push in and can't help the breath that leaves him. Billy's tighter than any other girl he's ever been with before, feels so good and intense even when he’s only halfway in. That's all Steve needs to know that it'll be fast, and prays that he'll be able to last.

Steve opens Billy up slowly, being as careful as he can so it doesn't hurt, but even then he knows it's not enough. Billy’s face is turned into a frown, eyebrows scrunched up and eyes closed tight, and he's breathing harshly through the pain.

“Do you want me to stop? We don't—" Steve asks, not being able to keep the concern out of his tone as much as he would've liked to.

"No, just— Just a second—," Billy says between his teeth, jaw tight and eyes slowly opening, brows furrowed.

Steve kisses him then, just a light brush of lips. It takes all his self-control to not fuck Billy into the backseat as hard as he can. He tries to distract himself by kissing Billy wherever he can, burying his face on his neck and breathing in.

As the kiss breaks, Billy moves his hips a little, making both of them moan.

Steve rests his forehead on Billy's, looking at him in the eyes as he gives a tentative roll of his hips.

" _Steve_ ," Billy breathes out, his voice soft as his eyes look at Steve a bit in awe.

Steve takes it as his sign to keep moving.

Both of them let a punched out sound the first time that Steve rolls his hips, Billy’s thighs trembling under Steve’s hold. Billy drops his head back and arches his back when a slow rhythm is established, his hands gripping Steve's arms as if they're the only thing anchoring him.

They’re both sweating already, sticking together in such a small space, filling up all the right places. There's nothing else in the world but them, the noises they make and the feelings shared between them, everything else forgotten.

They fuck slow, with Steve paying attention to every single thing about Billy, saving every whimper and moan coming out of Billy's mouth for later, committing to memory every place and spot that makes Billy sing with pleasure. Steve's enamored with the way that Billy moves, a little bit in love with how Billy's breath hitches and the way that a flush has expanded from his cheeks to his chest. He looks beautiful and Steve doesn't want to ever let him go.

But Steve knows that Billy's holding back, can see it in the way he bites his lips so he doesn't let all the noises out, in how he shuts his eyes so they don't have to look at each other. Steve can see all of it, but he also knows he has to change it. Because he knows that Billy needs it, needs to unravel and let go. And Steve wants to see it, wants to see Billy's walls crumble just so that he can mend him back together.

So Steve gets as close as he can, even more that he was before, making sure that he's touching Billy as much as possible, their rhythm never stopping.

“Look at me, baby.”

Billy's eyes are glassy and wet when he opens them, focusing on Steve's and holding his gaze.  
Steve kisses his temple, the corner of his eyes, the single tear that manages to escape and run down his cheek.

“That's it, sweetheart, c'mon. Let me see you.”

Billy isn't holding back anymore, whining and moaning every time that Steve hits his prostate just right. He can't seem to stop making these sweet little noises now, as if he can't stay quiet anymore, making Steve move his hips faster, feeling how close both of them are and wanting to get them there.

“So good. Steve, so fucking close,” Billy moans.

Steve can tell that Billy's close by the way he tightens around him, by how he grips Steve's arms and everything else that he can reach, by the puddle of precum that his red cock has dripped on his own belly and the desperate groans he's letting out.

It feels natural to play with Billy's hair, and from there his hand moves on it's own accord to Billy's lips, the edge of his nose, the sharp cut of his jaw. Then, it ends on Billy's throat, not pressing or squeezing, but just resting there. A reminder of how their relationship is changing, of how much they trust each other now. Steve can feel Billy's heartbeat right beneath his hand, fast and loud.

Billy's breath hitches at that, and a broken whine comes from the back of his throat.

“I'm right here, Billy, right next to you. Just let go, I've got you,” Steve says softly.

Billy's orgasm comes almost suddenly, body locked tight and back arching against Steve's chest, his voice caught in something that's between a moan and Steve's name. Thick ropes of white come hit his belly and chest, cock untouched, as he trembles and grunts through his orgasm.

He looks beautiful like this, Steve thinks, younger somehow. As if his walls have finally crumbled and he's letting everything about himself show. Steve wants to stay forever in this moment, holding Billy close and being able to see his most vulnerable sides, while protecting him from the rest of the world at the same time.

 _I'm falling for him_ , Steve thinks as he looks at Billy. The realisation takes his breath away, makes his hips stutter. Causes everything to feel so intense, so good, nearly too much but not enough, the pressure building and building—

Billy kisses him then, tugging him down by the hair until Steve's laying all his weight on Billy. There's too much tongue, wet and desperate, lacking any kind of coordination.

It's perfect.

Steve comes hard, his mind going black for a second until all he can focus on is the pleasure and _Billy_. Steve buries his moans in Billy's mouth, keeps to himself all the words he wants to say. It leaves him gasping for breath and his heart thumping hard in his chest, hips moving in short thrusts on their own accord, trying to make the moment last.

As they both come down from their highs and enjoy the rest of the night together, Steve just focuses on Billy. On his laugh, completely honest at least for tonight; on the way his voice get louder and his eyes shine when he's having a good time; on the strong yet soft lines of his body.

By looking at Billy, Steve realizes that he'd fallen a long time ago, he just hadn't known. Maybe Billy's walls aren't the only ones crumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments or come find me on tumblr @nelipotnefelibata


End file.
